Present street light fixtures designs are inefficient and suffer a large amount of light loss. For example, street lighting requires light to be bent at high angles to achieve uniformity and higher pole spacing. The light fixture suffers with increased Fresnel reflection losses when light transmits through the flat lens at high angles. As a result, the current street light fixtures suffer from increased Fresnel reflection losses when it transmits light through the lens.